Portable cleaning devices are used for instance for cleaning vehicles. To that purpose, it is very desirable to use an existing water source in order to be able to provide water in a continuous manner.
Unfortunately, those portable cleaning devices often suffer from various drawbacks and their use is often cumbersome.
In particular, they need water to operate and may accordingly require the connecting to/operating of the water source which may be complicated and be the source of water waste.
The cleaning of a vehicle usually requires the steps or operations of providing water on the vehicle, providing cleaning mixture on the vehicle, brushing the vehicle with the provided cleaning mixture on it and rinsing the vehicle with water.
An operator may have to leave the portable cleaning device on the ground while cleaning the vehicle using cleaning mixture. The skilled addressee will appreciate that this leads to great amounts of water being wasted, which is not desirable.
Furthermore, usual water sources provide a flow rate of water of about 12 L/min and a typical washing of a vehicle consumes about 144 L of water for a small vehicle such as a car and about 180 L of water for a larger vehicle such as a pick-up truck. This amount of water consumed is superior to the amount of water required for a thorough cleaning of a vehicle.
There is therefore a need for a cleaning device that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.